


If You Don't Surrender

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [10]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mind Bonding, Sharing Life-Force, Threesome - M/M/M, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships between a human and a Wraith sometimes can be hard work, especially if the human part of the couple is someone who didn't know Wraith and their culture and traditions before, like most of the new Lanteans living in Atlantis and coming from Earth only know Wraith for a very short time. Both of them, Wraith and human have to make compromises and to learn how and when to give in to make this kind of relationship work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Up And Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> From time to time, I have to write about my first couple Cameron and Raven again. They were the couple of my first fic, before I knew that their story would be part of a long series and somehow, they are the 'red line' winding through the whole series. They had their first big argument about an important issue of their relationship and the feedback I got about Cameron's behavior caused me to write this chapter.
> 
> The second chapter will introduce Lt. Marc Warner, the young Marine who showed up before, but only few times. He has his own Wraith now and surely has a hard time himself to make this unknown relationship work. I was challenged to write a threesome about sharing life-force and Marc seemed to be the best choice for this, because I couldn't resist to take up the challenge. Chapter 2 will be up soon, I promise.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading it, please let me know if you like it, getting feedback is really important for me. Without it, most of my stories probably wouldn't exist! 
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your wonderful beta, your help is simply invaluable for me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Raven have their first fight about an important issue of their relationship. Commander Alexandros wears a tattoo on his neck to show every human who can't smell the changed scent that he has taken a consort and is not available any longer.  
> Cameron now expects that Raven does the same for him and Raven refuses to do so. Both of them don't want to give in and are truly angry and unhappy now. Will they be able to overcome their hurt feelings and make up with each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always fun writing about Cameron and Raven. These two guys will always be very special to me and I hope that you like reading about them as much as I love the writing!

Cameron sat in the cafeteria with his friends, having breakfast, drinking coffee and chatting. He had gone there with John and Evan to discuss the actual situation and what they should do with the four strange visitors, but soon after they had taken their seats at one of the tables, Rodney, Brennan and Albert had joined them to have breakfast, as well.

They had worked in the lab all night to find a solution to send the visitors back to their own reality and Rodney had needed a break to eat something.  
Albert and Brennan had decided to accompany their human friend and before long, Lt. Marc Warner had joined them, too. Cameron hadn't known the young Marine before, but the other soldier had been in love with an officer of Commander Alexandros' Hive for a few weeks by now and Evan, John and he himself had taken the young Marine under their wings to support him a little bit during the first time. They all knew quite well how hard it could be to have a Wraith as a boyfriend.

Now, he sat there with his friends, trying not to think of his beloved mate. They had their first big argument and Cameron had decided to sleep in another set of quarters until Raven gave in and would do what Cameron wanted him to do.

The only problem was that he was totally unhappy and crazy with longing for his wonderful Wraith mate. In the nights when he tried to sleep, he lay there awake for hours, tossing and turning, craving for Raven to hold him in his strong arms and make love to him, until he finally fell into a restless slumber with nightmares. During the days, he avoided meeting Raven because he wasn't sure if he would be able to stay away from him instead of giving in and begging him to take him back.

And all of this only because Commander Alexandros had presented his chosen consort Evan with a special gift by wearing a tattoo on his neck as a claiming mark to show everyone that he was taken.

Cameron sighed and Evan shot him a knowing grin. The young Major was still pale and couldn't see to all of his duties and therefore worked only a few hours every day, but he felt much better and could eat without throwing up immediately. He sipped from the tea Rin had given him while Cam and all the others, including the young Wraith Albert and even Brennan, preferred coffee.

“Bad night?” asked Evan with a sympathetic smile and Cameron felt all the others at the table looking at him, trying to hide their grins. Cameron rolled his eyes, sighing again, theatrically.

“You have no idea. I'll go insane if he doesn't give in soon.” he groaned, staring miserably into his cup.

Albert chuckled quietly. “Sorry Cam, but I really don't think that Commander Raven will do this for you. You know our culture by now. He was the one who claimed you, not the other way around. The one who was claimed wears the mark on his neck, not the one who claimed. It's important for him to leave it that way. Every Wraith knows that he has taken a chosen consort, we smell it. Kilian would maybe, but only maybe, consider doing this if I actually was about to ask him, which I won't do, by the way. But Commander Raven is deeply rooted in our traditions. I would never ever have thought that he would fall for a human. Don't get me wrong Cam, please. You're equal in every possible way and more than worthy to be his consort, but Commander Raven never even considered coming close enough to humans to fall for one. Everyone who knows him at least a little bit was completely taken by surprise, I can tell you!”

Brennan tilted his head to the side, musing. “I have to admit that I was surprised when I first saw Commander Alexandros wearing this mark. It is a wonderful tattoo, but I really can't imagine my proud Kyra wearing a big 'B' on his neck.” He glided with his fingertips over the fresh bite-mark on his own neck. Cameron could see how happy and content the young Wraith was since he had accepted Commander Kyrillos' offer to claim him.

“Uh, it probably would disturb the symmetry of the other tattoos he's wearing. He would have to wear an adorned 'B' on each side of his neck to keep the symmetry.” John stated dryly and Brennan scowled at him. John only grinned and finally, Brennan began to snicker.

“That surely would be nice to look at, but I won't ask him to do that. It's perfect the way it is.” he drawled amused and Albert nodded his head.

“I never thought about our traditions, I guess.” he admitted. “It was always this way and it was good as it was. Maybe one has to be human to see it in a different way. What about you, Colonel Sheppard?” he asked, curiously, looking at the High Commander's chosen consort. “Do you expect our High Commander to do that for you?”

John pursed his lips, watching his XO, who painted circles with his fingers on the table, looking unsure and uncomfortable, because the gift he had gotten from his beloved mate was causing so much trouble.  
He smiled at the young major, reassuringly. “It's not your fault, Evan.” he said, friendly. “It was Commander Alexandros' decision and it shows that we are true and equal allies now. There's no need for you to feel bad because your mate chose to wear a mark on his neck, as you do. To be honest, I had problems myself even thinking about it and Todd knew that and waited patiently for me to get used to this thought. I don't think that I want him to wear a mark on his neck. He's the High Commander and has to negotiate with Wraith who live the traditional way. It wouldn't do any good, I guess, if I forced him to do this. But, I won't say nothing against it if he decides one day to do it.” he remarked and Rodney who had only listened to their discussion without speaking until now, nodded his head.

“You're right, John. He's the High Commander and has to keep his composure, no matter what he actually _wants_ to do. By the way, why is it so important for you, Cameron?” he asked, curiously.

“Yes, we really want to understand why you want to force Commander Raven to wear a tattoo on his neck. You didn't want it before Alexandros had one Cam.” Albert said, watching his friend intently.

Cameron shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. “That's not true. In fact, it has bothered me for quite some time.” he admitted. “I know that Wraith normally smell the changed scent and know instantly that a Wraith has chosen a consort and is not 'available' any longer. Other Wraith respect that. But, it's a totally different kind of matter with humans.”

Marc Warner frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked, curiously. Cameron smiled weakly at him.

“Just look at yourself, Marc. You've been attracted to Wraith for quite some time, and now you are in love with one. Many humans here in Atlantis or on the planets we go to, feel the same way. Before we built this alliance, most of them were too afraid to think seriously about a Wraith for a mate, but times have changed and there are lots of humans who want a Wraith for themselves. They cannot smell if a Wraith has actually chosen a consort and every single damn time Raven and I are among other humans either here in Atlantis or on another planet, at least one of them gives him the eye and tries to turn him on. And I stand right beside him, unable to do anything. They always think that he's still 'free' or that he can have more than one consort, because he has no mark like I have. I'm so tired of it, I can tell you.” Cameron hung his head, sunken in his misery.  
He didn't see Albert and Rodney staring fascinated and a little bit uncomfortably at something behind his back.  
He looked into his cup and continued to speak: “And now they will learn that there are other Commanders who wear such a mark on their necks and it will be even harder for me if he does not. But, it's so hard to stay away from him. I miss him so much. I can't sleep, I can't eat and every time I see him, all I want to do is jump him, no matter if others are around or not. It's driving me crazy. Perhaps I just should give up and leave it the way it is, no matter if it makes me unhappy or not.” he sighed.

When he raised his head, he found Albert, Rodney, Brennan and Marc Warner staring at something behind his back, their expressions a mixture of horror, amusement, curiosity and fascination. Cameron tensed and tried to turn around, but before he was able to, someone lifted him up from his chair and threw him over their shoulder. He let out a startled cry, but then the scent of his beloved mate overwhelmed his senses. He wriggled, trying to get free, but Raven wrapped his arm firmly around his waist, carrying him like a wet sack to the doorway, followed by the amused and relieved chuckles of his friends.

“Raven, what are you doing?” he cried out.

“Making sure that we both get what we need.” his mate stated, dryly and unmoved. Cameron wriggled again, beating with his fists against Raven's back.

“Don't you dare carrying me like this through Atlantis, let me down, Raven!” he yelled, but Raven slightly smacked his exposed backside.

“Stay still.” he ordered with a low growl, heading to the elevator, followed by the glances of several expedition members staring after them with a rather stupid expression on their faces and their mouths hanging open or grinning and chuckling.

Cameron knew that he was red all over his face, due to his position with his head hanging down and his deep embarrassment and he stilled his wriggling and whispered: “Raven, please, don't do this. What will the others think if they see us like this?”

“If I had to guess, I would say they will think that we are on our way to our quarters to make up and that we finally found our common sense again. I told you to stay still, human.” he added, a dangerous undertone creeping in his dark multi-toned voice, as Cameron started to move again.

“I'm sorry Raven, please...” Cameron whined, miserably, closing his eyes because he didn't want to see the others crossing their way laughing at him.

“You better be, human. But, you can tell me that when we're alone in our quarters. Now, stay still!” His angry Wraith mate only rumbled and Cameron resigned himself to his fate, letting Raven carry him like a sack to their quarters.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raven entered their quarters with single-minded determination, throwing his human consort on their large bed and shrugging out of his heavy coat with one elegant move. Cameron crawled to the side, but Raven knew him too well and was at his side before he had the chance to get up from the bed.

The air was pressed out of his lungs as his annoyed mate crushed him, tugging impatiently at his clothes. Cameron stared up at the beloved face, noticing the burning desire and yearning in the golden cat's eyes and swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat. He moaned as an overwhelming wave of wanting and ardor washed over him, leaving him more breathless than Raven crushing him had already left him.

Raven hastily removed their clothes, watching Cameron the entire time with this burning desire in his eyes and Cameron now wriggled underneath him again, but this time to help his mate undress him. Raven growled, it wasn't an annoyed growl any longer, but an aroused growl. Cameron arched his back, pulling Raven's head down to crash their mouths together. “Need you! Please hurry!” he groaned against Raven's lips.

Raven nibbled at his sensitive lower lip and chuckled very pleased. “You could have had this much earlier, you stubborn human.” he rumbled, but obeyed, kissing Cameron with passion and longing, slipping with his agile tongue into the sweet cavern of his beloved human's mouth and exploring it eagerly. He felt for the lube and opened the bottle single-handed. There would be time for sweet making up later, for stroking and caressing, for whispering words of love and forgiveness, now they both just needed to feel each other as close as possible. Cameron spread his legs, pushing his hips against the tender finger slipping surprisingly easy into his puckered entrance.

“God, yes, I missed you!” Cameron gasped out. He pulled the hairband out of Raven's white mane and buried his fingers in the thick and wavy strands gliding through his fingers like a silky waterfall. They kissed again while the Wraith opened his human consort trembling with passion and desire, hastily, but also tenderly.

It didn't take long until Cameron shivered underneath his mate and Raven pulled his fingers out, lining his throbbing member up and covering Cameron with his strong body. Cameron wrapped his legs around Raven's waist, meeting his mate's thrust with unrestrained passion. Raven growled, lowering his mouth down to his vulnerable throat.

“Now, I will make sure that you will never, ever forget again to whom and where you belong, human.” he promised, his voice hoarse and raw with need, ardor and wanting. “You will never reject me again and you will never stay away from me human, understood?”

Cameron whimpered and groaned, crazy with lust and the need to come. “Yes, my mate, I promise you. Never again, please, Raven, please, I need you! I need you to mark me, to fill me, please, Raven!” he ground out, digging his nails into Raven's strong shoulders.

Raven answered with a content purr, before finally biting down and sucking at the fading mark he had left a few weeks ago, forcefully. Cameron felt the soft contact of his thoughts and opened his mind for his beloved mate, welcoming him with longing and happiness. Raven thrust into him in a frantic rhythm, placing his feeding hand on Cameron's chest.

Cameron cried out in their mental bond as Raven's delicious life-force floated into his body and he arched his back again, almost jumping over the edge as he reached the height of complete satisfaction and ecstasy, spilling his release in hot wet streams between their sweaty bodies.  
Raven followed him instantly as he felt his consort's pleasure, filling Cameron with his seed and his life-force at the same time still sucking desperately at his throat, growling, purring and panting all the while.

When it eventually ended, they both lay there panting, a boneless mess, sticky and sweaty, nestled as close against each other as they could with Cameron still able to breathe. Cameron pressed his face against Raven's neck, inhaling the wonderful exciting scent of the one being he loved more than life itself. “I'm sorry, my mate, I'm so sorry.” he whispered again and again and Raven pulled him even closer trying to soothe him.

“Hush, everything's fine, my beautiful Cam, hush.” he murmured, placing soft and tender kisses all over Cameron's heated face. Cameron drew in a deep shaky breath.

“I'm sorry, it's just because...” Raven raised his head and Cameron didn't know when he ever had seen such a wonderful sight. His mate was heated too, the wonderful mane tousled and disheveled, the golden eyes filled with love and tenderness. Raven smiled at him, stroking his face with his fingertips.

“I know, Cam, I know. I heard all of what you said to your friends.” he admitted and Cameron bit his lip.

“All?” he asked, deeply embarrassed about the fact that he hadn't noticed his beloved mate standing behind him and listening to him for quite some time. "You stood there and heard all of what I said to them?"

Raven nodded. “Yes, my beautiful Cam. All. And I'm sorry, too, Cameron. I didn't know that you felt this way. You don't have to be jealous. There's no one else but you, Cam. There was no other being I felt the same way about as I feel about you, never. And there will never be anybody else than you for me.” he gently assured him.

Cameron managed a weak smile. “It's not that I don't trust you, Raven. I know that you would never cheat on me. But, the others don't respect what we have. At least not all of them. On our Hive, they do. On other Hives, they do so, as well. But when we're among humans, it's not so. You have no idea how desirable and attractive you are. It's so hard to stand beside you and watch them trying to turn you on, ignoring the fact that you already have chosen your consort. Not to mention what will happen when they see Alexandros, Evan and us together. They certainly will think that our relationship is not as serious as theirs.” he said in a low and sad voice.

Raven kissed him again. Cameron returned the kiss, closing his eyes and dwelling in the feeling of the strong arms holding him again and the soft lips gently pressing against his own. He felt new arousal rising in his guts and he moaned with the sensation of Raven's cock still sheathed deep inside him hardening again.

Raven teased him with a few playfully thrusts before he picked up the pace and began to move in earnest once more. “You will never do this again, Cameron.” he ordered, breathlessly. “You can talk to me and I will listen, but you will never sleep in any other bed than ours, in my arms, and you will never, ever reject me again because of something that's bothering you!”

Cameron clung to his mate, crazy with need and passion for the second time within one hour. “Never, I promise you. I'm really sorry.” he begged and Raven shut him up by kissing him deeply and passionately.

“You don't have to be. In fact, I made an appointment with Alexandros' second before I heard what you said. That's why I came to you. To tell you that.”

Cameron's eyes flew open. “W-w-what?” he stuttered, blinking against the fog of lust and need in his mind. Raven chuckled, pushing into Cameron's willing body in a slow and steady pace. He wrapped his feeding hand around the human's weeping cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

“Alexandros' second is the best. You will get what you're longing for, my beautiful Cam. I can't stand it to see you unhappy and I decided to give in before I knew how you felt and what you had to endure. There will be an adorned 'C' on my neck this afternoon. It won't be as big as Alexandros' 'E', but it will be visible for every stupid and impudent human, you have my word.” he promised, his voice husky and filled with love and understanding.

Cameron stared at him for one moment, disbelievingly, but then, a happy smile spread across his handsome features. “I love you, Raven.” he whispered and Raven bent down and kissed him. They were still connected and when Cameron heard the soft murmured 'I love you, too, my beautiful Cam' in his mind, he pulled his mate close, giving himself completely to the ancient Wraith Commander. They moved in unison and shared their passion and lust for a second time, shuddering helplessly through their forceful release, holding each other close.

Later, Cameron fell asleep in his mate's arms, happy that he had promised Raven to never turn him down again before he had known about Raven's resolution to wear a tattoo on his neck like Alexandros. They both had given in before they had known about the other's feelings and decisions, not because of that, but because of their deep love for one another.

He smiled, listening sleepily to the sated soft purr of his beloved Wraith, happy, content and satisfied.

When he had told John about his wish to spend his vacation on board a Hive one year ago, he had never expected to find the love of his life there. But he had found it.

And now, he knew for sure that his mate loved him as much as he loved his incredible ancient Wraith Commander, his personal hero Ravenheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of the last sentence about his 'personal hero' is explained in 'What Yoy Don't Expect', chapter 9. Cameron's father told his son bed-time stories about a native he named 'Ravenheart' and this Ravenheart was Cameron's personal childhood-hero. When he first met his beloved ancient Wraith Commander he remembered these stories and named him Raven because of that.


	2. Meeting The Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Marc Warner is on his lover's Hive for the first time. He's waiting for Chris to come to him and has to deal with an unexpected revelation, because Chris' former Wraith lover all of a sudden shows up. What will happen during that first encounter of the two rivals and will Chris be able to explain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I wanted to write just one chapter about the three, but as always, my stories want to be written in their own way and so, there will be three chapters instead of two. I wanted to explore the complications and difficulties humans and Wraith have to deal with when they are in a relationship with each other, especially because Wraith oftentimes have a past much longer and different from a human's past. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always than you for your wonderful beta and for helping me making a real end of the chapter.
> 
> Dear Warithworshipper, this chapter and the next are dedicated to you, because you challenged me with your wish to read about a threesome with sharing life-force. Without you, these two chapters wouldn't exist and that would be a shame, because Marc and his two Wraith are very interesting characters who really deserve to be explored!

Lt. Marc Warner slowly entered his boyfriend's quarters on board Commander Alexandros' Hive, deeply lost in his thoughts.

They had been together for several weeks now, but this was the first time that his boyfriend had taken him on board. The Wraith officer had to stay on his hive for a couple of days while Marc had several days off and he had wanted to take the opportunity to get used to spending time on board a Hive.

At first, he had only been curious and wanted to know how it felt to have sex with a Wraith. He had noticed the exaltation on Colonel Mitchell or Major Lorne's faces when they had been together with their Wraith mates and he had wanted to experience it himself. The tall and broadly built officer with the handsome features and the long white mane he had had to work with during their stay on the facility seemed to be a good choice for that. He had noticed the looks the Wraith shot at him and made the first move when he had had the chance to get closer to him. He wanted to know how it was to sleep with a Wraith and the officer had admitted that he was curious to find out what it was that fascinated his admired Commander so much about his human consort. They had assured each other that neither of them would be forced into a serious relationship and had eagerly explored the pleasures they could give to one another.

But soon after their first couple encounters, they both had realized that their arrangement had become something far more serious and that both of them didn't want it to be just friends with benefits any longer. His Wraith had even accepted the human name Marc had given him. Marc knew that his naming wasn't as extraordinary as the names Colonel Mitchell had chosen for the Commanders of the alliance, but he had chosen a name he really loved and explained the meaning of this name to his Wraith and Chris had been truly honored and accepted the name without reservations.

His best friend that he had grown up with had had this name and they both had joined the Marines and served at the SGC. Chris had been on an off-world mission with his team SG-17 and had been killed by an accident. Marc still missed him and he had wanted to honor his friend by naming the one he had deeply fallen in love with after him.

Now, he stood there and looked around with curiosity and astonishment, still musing about the conversation he had listened to when he had had breakfast with his friends. The quarters were much more comfortable and nice than he had expected. Chris had to be a higher ranking officer than he had first thought, judging by the interior decoration of the rather large quarters. Chris had promised to join him as soon as possible, but he had to see to some things first and had taken him directly to his quarters.

Marc had gotten to know Wraith well enough to not feel uncomfortable amongst unknown Wraith any longer, but he was grateful that Chris had taken him to his quarters instead of letting him wait somewhere else on the Hive. He knew how he felt for the officer, but their relationship wasn't as official as the one Commander Alexandros and Major Lorne had, because Chris hadn't offered to claim him until now. Marc had to admit that he felt somewhat uncertain because of that, fearing that the Wraith's feelings weren't as deep as his own.

He went to a large mirror hanging on the wall in front of him, watching his picture in the mirror. Dark-brown eyes looked back and he considered himself, trying to see what the Wraith saw when he looked at him. He was tall and of slender shape, but muscular and his skin was shimmering with a golden suntan. He knew that most of the people he knew found him attractive and handsome with his regular male features and he never had problems finding a partner. His hair was short, due to the fact that he was a soldier, but not as short as the Marine's hair on Earth normally was and therefore showed its true golden-brown color with several sun-bleached strands, building a nice contrast to his dark-brown, almost black eyes with thick dark eye-lashes. He sighed and turned away from the mirror, wandering aimlessly around. He had been surprised about what Cameron had told them this morning and now wondered about the question and if he would behave the same way. He remembered his conversation with Randy Winter, about Commander Kilian and if Albert had ever felt the same way as Colonel Mitchel obviously felt. He hadn't wanted to be disrespectful, he had only been curious and drawn in to the dangerous and strange attractiveness of the alien creatures.

He heard a sound coming from the door and turned around smiling, expecting to see his boyfriend coming in. But it wasn't his Chris who stood in the doorway, but a strange Wraith he had never seen before leaning against the door-frame, his arms crossed over his chest, watching him with narrowed eyes. He was as tall as Chris and wore only the usual black trousers and a black sleeveless waistcoat, similar to the ones the drones wore, but he wasn't a drone at all. He had delicate features and judging by the tattoo enclosing his left eye, reminding Marc of Chinese letters, he had to be a rather high ranking officer like Chris. His thick white hair wasn't as long as Chris' hair, which fell untamed down his back almost to his waist. This strange Wraith wore his hair only to the length of his shoulders and he had shaved the right side from the temple to the ear.

The wraith just stood there, watching Marc with an angry expression on his beautiful features and narrowed eyes and Marc could feel his smile fading. He stepped back, instinctively and the other Wraith bared his teeth in a dangerous smile, contented that the human in front of his was obviously afraid of him.

Now, he let his arms fall from his chest and slowly came closer with elegant moves, his body tense like the body of a big cat hunting its prey.

“So, you are the human who stole him from me.” he hissed and Marc flinched, stepping away from the angry attacker until the pulsing wall stopped his stumbling backwards.

“P-p-p-pardon m-m-me?” Marc stuttered, trying to disappear into the wall. He was a brave soldier and had been on life-threatening missions more than once, but he, right here, was unarmed and he hadn't expected to meet a Wraith on board his hopefully-soon-to-be-mate's Hive who apparently wanted to kill him, because he had cheated on him. The Wraith didn't look as if he seemed to care about the fact that Marc hadn't known anything about him.

Of course, the wall didn't let him move past it and the malicious grin on the surprisingly beautiful features deepened. “I could feed on you.” the unknown Wraith threatened. “I'm sure I could make him forget you very easily after I have taken all of your delicious life-force. I will take all of you and feed him with your life-force and then he will all be mine again.”

Marc stood there, frozen in place, unable to speak. The Wraith came closer and Marc could smell his musky scent. He stared into the golden cat's eyes, dilated with hate and ire and he swallowed, steeling himself for the inevitable, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something hidden behind the anger and hate: heartbreaking sorrow. It was obvious that this Wraith loved Chris as deeply as he himself loved the young officer as well.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know that he already has a chosen consort.” he whispered, hoarsely, choking on his own feeling of betrayal and disappointment. How could Chris have done this to him? He really had thought that Christ returned his feelings and wanted to have a serious relationship with him. He tried to find the mark on the other Wraith's neck, but there wasn't any sign that this Wraith was taken and he knew for sure that Chris didn’t have a claiming mark on his throat.

The Wraith bared his teeth again. “We were lovers for almost hundred years. I have waited patiently all these years for him to make up his mind and offer me his wish to claim me. But, he never did. And then, you show up and within _weeks_ he makes up his mind and wants to claim you as his chosen consort!” he hissed, spitting out the word 'weeks', working hard on keeping his composure, but Marc could see through his hate, anger and defiance, sensing the other's despair, sorrow and confusion clearly. The Wraith was totally upset, love-sick and unhappy.

To be honest, he felt the same way right now. He had had no clue what was really going on. He didn't even know when Chris had told the other Wraith about his decision to leave him for a human.

“I'm really sorry. I didn't know about you. I didn't know that he had a lover for such a long time.” he answered, his voice raw and hoarse with his own despair. “When did he told you about – us?” he inquired, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

The other Wraith flinched. “After your return from the facility.” he admitted. “I still had the hope that he would change his mind about you. But, he's even more determined than he was when he first told me about you.” he murmured, lowering his head. Marc swallowed, unsure of what to say.

But then, the Wraith straightened again, raising his feeding hand and looking at Marc with new hate and anger in his golden eyes. “I'll feed on you and then you won't be able to stay between us any longer. You will never be able to give him what I can give him! You're not Wraith! You're not even a worshiper yet, you're only human who doesn't know our needs at all, nothing more, you will never allow him to do what truly pleasures him!”

Marc lifted his head up. He would face death with his head held up high, no matter how scared he was. He stared into the Wraith's eyes and said: “Then do what you have to do, Wraith.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Wraith growled, slamming his hand forward towards Marc's chest when his attacker all of a sudden was tossed to the side. “Stop! What are you doing?” Marc heard his beloved Wraith shouting at his former lover, raising his own feeding hand in a threatening gesture.

Marc didn't think before he reacted throwing himself between the two Wraith. “No, don't do this, Chris, leave him alone!” Chris stared at him disbelievingly.

“He wanted to kill you, he wanted to feed on you, Marc!” he cried out.

“Yes, I know that, Chris. But you won't do anything. Damn it, Chris why didn't you tell me that you had another lover?” he shouted back, noticing from the corner of his eye the other Wraith sitting on the floor and staring up at them stunned and confused about the fact that the human he had wanted to kill only moments ago was defending him. He focused on his lover again. “You were lovers for a _hundred_ years! That's more than thrice my age! I can't believe that you didn't tell me about him Chris!”

Chris bit his lip, avoiding looking at the Wraith still sitting on the floor. “We never mated.” he defended himself, but with only a little emphasis in his multi-toned voice.

Marc laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. “Yes, I heard that, too. Damn it, Chris, you might not have mated, but you were lovers for more years than I can even imagine. Plus, he has always waited for you to claim him. He _loves_ you. You can't tell me that you didn't know that!”

Chris reached out with his hand, wanting to caress Marc's stubbly cheek but Marc turned his head away and Chris' hand dropped down again. The Wraith sighed. “I told him about us when we got back from the facility. I didn't want to cheat on either of you. I didn't want to fall in love with you, but I did. I want you as my chosen consort and I told him that.” he almost begged, trying to convince his angry human lover to believe him.

“Did you really believe that you could just tell him that you wanted to take another chosen consort and leave him after you were lovers for a hundred years? He loves you, he waited for you to claim him all that time and all of a sudden, you tell him you want to mate with a human you’ve only known for a few _weeks_!” Marc snorted, putting his hands on his hips and staring angrily into his beloved Wraith's golden eyes. He could tell by the expression of them that Chris felt bad and uncomfortable and really had a bad conscience, although he tried to hide it.

“He deserves more than that! If I were in his place, I probably would have tried to kill me, as well!” Chris flinched again, shooting a brief glance at his former lover still sitting on the floor. Marc could see some emotions flickering over his beautiful face and realized that Chris might not have wanted to take the other as his consort, but he still had deep feelings for him, due to the fact that they had been together for a whole century. He sighed, suddenly feeling completely wrung out and exhausted, after the adrenaline high started running off. “I would have deserved more too, Chris. You really should have told me about him.” he said, tiredly and disappointed.

Chris swallowed. “I know, Marc. I'm so sorry. I thought you would leave me if you knew about him. I want to be with you. I want to mate with you. I – I love you.” he admitted in a low voice, his head down, unable to look in the human's eyes. Marc stared at him. Chris was about two hundred and fifty years old, more than Marc could imagine, but he knew that for Wraith, Chris was still very young. He had listened to Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell speaking about their mates and he knew that Wraith normally did not say these special words, especially not in front of others. He had the suspicion that Commander Alexandros was the exception from the rule, but he was sure that the High Commander or his second would never say these words to their consorts that way.

Maybe, Chris was able to adapt to human ways and needs more than he had first thought, knowing how important these three little words were. Humans didn't communicate telepathically and they didn't know this deep bond between mates. So, they had to rely on spoken words and Chris seemed to have sensed it, how much Marc had needed to hear them right now. Now, it was his turn to reach out and stroke the Wraith's smooth, hairless cheek. “I love you, too, Chris. And I want to be your chosen consort.” he said softly and the tension in Chris body eased.

A low sound came from the floor and Marc looked down. The other Wraith still sat there, curled up to himself, his hands balled into fists, staring at the floor with such a hopeless expression on his face that Marc had to swallow against the sudden thick lump in his throat. He looked up at Chris again.

“He told me that I would never give you what truly pleasures you, Chris. What did he mean? What are you missing when we're together? And don't tell me that it is nothing, I wouldn't believe you.” he demanded and Chris looked down at the other Wraith with a deep sigh.

“Sharing life-force.” he finally admitted. “Exchanging life-force by feeding and giving back. I know that you can't imagine the feeding process in any other way than as an agonizing, painful way to die, but it doesn't have to be this way. Worshipers have experienced these pleasures for millennia and for two Wraith, it is one of the most pleasurable things during mating. But you are a human who comes from Earth and only know the feeding as our way to eat. Plus, humans can't take this too often because of the addicting effects of the enzyme.”

Marc pursed his lips. “You want to take me as your chosen consort, although you know that you probably have to miss this, for you, already important kind of pleasure?” he inquired, his doubts clearly audible in his disbelieving voice. Chris smiled at him.

“To be with you and to share my life with you is much more important to me than a moment's pleasure, Marc. Please, believe me in that.”

“But you would miss it.”

“I probably will miss it from time to time, yes. But it isn't worth it to break up with you. My feelings for you are deeper than my desire to share life-force with somebody else.”

The other Wraith slowly got up to his feet. “I'm sorry, Marc. You don't have to fear that I will ever attack you again. I didn't know how much he loves you. I would never do any harm to the one he truly loves.” he said, his voice raw and strangled with pain, but also honest and sincere. He bowed slightly for the human his former lover wanted to claim and turned around to cross the room and leave the quarters.

Marc watched him leave with heavy slow steps and turned to look at his soon-to-be-mate. He saw the pain and sorrow on the handsome features of his beloved Wraith and knew that Chris fought against the true emotions he still felt for the other officer. They had spent a hundred years together. That was a rather long time, even for Wraith, even for just 'friends with benefits' and not true mates. They surely had fought many battles side by side, trusting each other with their lives and they were young, so the hundred years was probably half of both their life-spans until now. Marc guessed that the other officer was younger than his Chris, perhaps a hundred and eighty years or something similar to that. Considering that, he had waited to be claimed more than half of his lifetime, keeping up the hope that someday, Chris would offer him his wish to claim him, before he had had to learn that he was tossed aside the hard way.

Chris tried to hide his pain and longing for the Wraith who was now at the door, raising his hand to open it, sunken in his misery, his posture showing his sorrow and despair so clearly that it hurt to watch him. Marc swallowed, quickly making up his mind. He had done it before, only once, but it had worked. The three of them had been together, happily, back then, a long time ago on Earth, before Kevin had been killed during a mission and he himself had left to go to Atlantis. They had lived together in a flat, slept together in their big bed and shared their lives, three young Marines. There had been no jealousy or mistrust, even then when one of them had been away for a rather long time, having to leave the other two to their own devices.

He knew that he could do it again, sharing someone he loved with someone else loving this person, as well as learning to love this person, too.

“Taylor, wait! Don't go. I don't want you to leave, please stay with us. I want us three to be together.” he yelled, surprised by his own words, instinctively calling Chris' former lover by the name that had come up to his mind, unconsciously, when he first had seen him standing in the doorway.

Chris stared at him, speechless and stunned and the other Wraith very slowly turned around to stare at him, too. Marc bit his lip. Now, the words were spoken and he couldn't pretend he hadn't said them. He felt both Wraith staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move and he stood there, frozen in place not knowing what to say next.

He looked at Chris and saw several emotions flickering over his chiseled features again, surprise, disbelief and then, something akin to cautious hope and joy, relief. Marc had been right. Chris hadn't broke up with the other Wraith because he didn't want him any longer, but because he had thought that Marc wouldn't understand his feelings and leave him if he didn't.

“Don’t go.” Walking towards the stunned wraith, Marc inwardly took a deep breath and nodded his head. ‘This is the right thing to do.’ Standing before him, he looked towards Chris who stood there watching him still, the hope and happiness now clear to see on his face, before he turned and looked at Taylor. “I want you to stay.” Grasping the wraith’s hand with his own, he gently pulled him back into the room towards Chris.


	3. Love And Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc has made up his mind. He wants to mate with Chris and Taylor. How will Chris and Taylor react? And will Marc be able to give Chris what is really important for him? The three of them now have to find a way to come to an understandig and to learn how to make their uncommon relationship work. Will they really be able to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the last chapter of this story. In the second chapter, Marc had to deal with the fact that Chris had had a past he didn't know and he tried to see it with Chris' and Taylor's eyes instead of dwelling in his own feelings of betrayal and disappointment. Now, they have to make sure that their relationship will work.  
> I decided to write about Wraith and to show them as what they actually are: astonishing wonderful creatures with their own culture and way of life, instead of the hungry cruel monsters they seemed to be in the first two seasons of the original series, at least to me.  
> This means that I also have to deal with their way to eat and the pleasure they draw from that. For humans, eating is pleasurable and a sensuous experience, as well. I guess that every mother who has breastfeeded her child knows that quite well. We eat with our mouths and we kiss with our mouths and a lot of people find kissing more intimate than sleeping with someone.  
> I do believe that it's the same for Wraith with their way to eat and their handmouths. First, it reminded me too much of vampires and bloodsucking, but I think that I found a way to deal with it and to show that humans will find sharing life-force by feeding and giving back as pleasurable as Wraith. It has to be the right partner and the right moment, but it surely can be that way.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and it would be great for me to know if you liked it and if you agree with me, so please write a comment or leave kudos if you did.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your help, I'm amazed that you had to correct only so little mistakes!
> 
> Dear Wraithworshipper, I hope I did it right and wrote it the way you wanted to read about that special threesome!

Taylor let himself be pulled back to the middle of the room without any objections, but when Marc placed his hand in Chris’, he stiffened, trying to draw his hand back. “He doesn't want me, Marc. I have waited more than half of my life-time for him to explain himself to me, but, he never did.” he said, his voice filled with pain and despair.

Marc smiled at him. “Sometimes, you Wraith are as stupid and dense when it comes to these things as us humans already are. I really thought you would be wiser because of your immortality and your experiences, but it seems that all sentient and sensitive beings in the universe have the same problems with love and relationships.” he snorted, somewhat amused, although he felt as confused and uncertain as the two young Wraith felt.

“Of course, he wants you. Just look at him and you will see it yourself. You were both very young, at least for Wraith, when you became lovers and if I had to guess I would say it was just the same as it always is when two rather young humans find each other. One of them always thinks that they are too young to get into a serious relationship, while the other suffers silently. He wants you and I know for sure that he will never be truly happy with only me, no matter how much he loves me. I don't know your traditions and your culture to really have a clue what kind of relationships you have, but I'm willing to give us three a try, if both of you want the same.”

He looked at Chris who returned his smile, gratefully and lovingly, and then glanced at Taylor, who still hesitated, unsure if Marc truly meant what he apparently seemed to offer. Marc took his hand again and entangled their fingers. “Look, Taylor, I did this before, back then on earth and it really worked. We both love Chris and I'm certain that we can learn to like, maybe even love each other as well. You only have a few Queens, I can't believe that they have only one mate or consort, so it can't be as uncommon for you as it normally is on earth.”

Chris cleared his throat. He hadn't said anything since Marc had made his unexpected offer, but now, he pulled the younger Wraith closer and reached out to stroke his cheek. “Please, Taylor, give us a try. Marc is right, I need you both. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much, please, forgive me. I know that there is no real excuse for what I did to you, but I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry.” he apologized, hoarsely. The young officer frowned slightly as his lover used the human name Marc had given him.

“Taylor?” he asked, obviously not convinced if he should accept the name.

Marc smiled at him. “It is a good name,” he said. “It came into my mind when I first saw you standing in the doorway. Us poor humans have to use names and you reminded me of someone I know.” he explained, a little bit melancholy. Chris and Taylor looked at him, expectantly and Marc continued, encouraged by the curiosity he could see on both faces.

“When I was a young boy at school, I was rather small and slim. There was another boy, taller and bigger than me and he tormented me all of the time. I didn't know why, because I had done nothing and I tried to stay away from him as best as I could. One day, I found him in the locker room, after training. He sat there, all alone, crying heart-wrenchingly. I sat beside him and asked him what was wrong and after a while, he leaned against me and told me the reason for his sorrow. Since that day, we have been close friends. We still are. I don't see him much often, but I know that I can count on him, no matter what will happen. His name is Taylor.”

Marc went silent, lost in memories about his childhood on Earth. When he noticed Chris' questioning look, he shrugged, smiling an apology at his Wraith lover. “Sorry, I promised him not to tell anybody about the reason why he cried. I know that you probably will never meet him, but I won't break the promise I gave him. Please, respect that.” he said, sincerely.

Chris kissed him briefly on his temple. “Of course, Marc. I would never expect you to do that.” he looked at his Wraith lover. “Is this name acceptable to you?” he inquired, huskily.

Taylor hesitated for one more second, but then, he nodded. “Yes, it is. And I really want to give us a try, if Marc and you want that, too.”

Marc smiled at him, relieved, taking his hand again. “Yes, Taylor, I want us three to be together.”

Chris nodded his head, taking Taylor's other hand. “There's nothing I could want more, Taylor.” he admitted, the honesty in his voice leaving no room for doubts any longer.

Marc relaxed, gratefully and happily. He hadn't expected to mate with two Wraith, but now he was sure that it was the right thing to do. He tilted his head to the side, shooting a challenging glance at both of his soon-to-be-mates: “How about we move this to the bedroom then, guys?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had moved it to the bedroom. They had undressed each other, curiously stroking the skin they revealed by doing this and now they knelt on Chris' large bed, caressing and exploring each other. Marc knelt in the middle, his sun-kissed golden skin a nice contrast to Chris’ pale-green color and Taylor's more creamy-white one with a slight blue undertone.

Marc had been surprised at first, but then he had remembered the different colors humans already had and called himself stupid because he had expected that Wraith all looked much the same.

He kissed Chris, deeply and passionately, playfully dueling with the Wraith's agile tongue for dominance while he stroked Taylor's sensitive rigid spine, enjoying the gasps and moans he was able to draw from the young officer with his caresses. He knew how sensitive the alien creatures reacted to that and he had learned very quickly how to arouse his lover with caressing his spine. He was very pleased that Taylor reacted the same way as Chris always did.

When they parted, gasping for air, he noticed Taylor's surprised glance. “Wraith do not kiss each other?” he asked, curiously.

Chris shook his head. “It's not common among Wraith couples. But those of our kind who were involved with humans know how to kiss and enjoy it.” he explained and Marc pursed his lips, thoughtfully.

“I always found kissing more intimate than the mating act.” he mused. “And I know that most humans think much the same. Is there anything similar among your kind to our kissing?”

Chris nodded his head. “Yes, sharing our life-force is as intimate as kissing. More intimate than mating. I know Wraith who have brief encounters with others, Wraith or humans; and they would never share their life-force with them, although they sleep together,” he admitted.

“It's our way to 'kiss' each other.” Taylor added, hoarsely gliding with his fingertips over Marc's flushed skin.

“I see.” Marc smiled at Taylor, pulling his head close. “Then, I will teach you the human way to kiss and you will teach me the Wraith way to kiss.” he murmured, nibbling at Taylor's soft lower lip. Taylor let out a startled gasp, instinctively opening his mouth. Marc growled, contentedly, slipping with his tongue into the soft cavern, hoping that Taylor wouldn't bite him with his sharp teeth.

At first, Taylor did nothing, but when Marc touched his tongue with his own, challenging him to respond to the kiss, he cautiously mirrored what Marc did, almost shyly slipping with his own tongue into the human's tempting mouth. Marc moaned into the kiss when he felt Chris strong-muscled abdomen pressing against his back, the clawed hands stroking the golden fur on his chest, the sharp nails scratching gently over his sensitive nipples until Marc shivered, arching into the touch.

He could feel the soft pressure of Chris' proud manhood against his backside and he moaned again, his own cock hardening to its full length. He drew back from Taylor's lips, causing the Wraith to groan unhappily about the loss of the sweet touch and gasped out: “Teach me the Wraith way!”

“You're sure?” Chris purred at his ear and Marc could feel him getting even harder by the thought of sharing this intimate pleasure with his human lover. Marc nodded, moaning as Chris’ wet tongue slipped into his ear, exploring the soft curves of his earlobe.

Chris knew so well how to drive him crazy and he pulled Taylor close and kissed him again. Taylor was a quick learner and an eager student, returning the kiss with the same ardor as Marc felt, rubbing his own erection against the six-pack muscles of Marc's abdomen.

“Sure!” he ground out when he drew back from the kiss, his mind dizzy with lust and need. They had barely started and yet his whole body was burning with desire and wanting. Chris gently turned him around to look at him.

“We will do you no harm, I promise you, Marc. It's not like the feeding process when we are hungry or when we use it to kill an enemy, like you have probably only seen Wraith feeding on humans. It's much softer, but, you're not used to it and the first time can hurt at the beginning. Try to relax, that's important, when you tense and fight against it, it will hurt you. We will give all of what we took back to you, even more, you have my word on that.” he said, sincerely and tenderly.

Marc took his feeding hand, and turned it around, gliding with his fingertips gently over the feeding slit. He had done this before and he knew how sensitive his Wraith were at this special spot. He raised the palm to his lips and kissed the slit until Chris groaned with desire.

“I trust you, Chris, I know that you won't hurt me.” he whispered, blowing softly against the slit. Chris moaned again. “Just do it. I want to know what pleasures you most.” he ordered, breathlessly, lowering the Wraith's feeding hand to his chest.

Taylor beside him drew in a shaky breath, as Chris took his right hand and pressed it against the smooth hairless skin of his own broadly built chest. “I want you to share it with us, Taylor. We will be true mates and we will share our passion and pleasure like true mates.” he said and bent his head forward to kiss the younger Wraith on his trembling lips.

Marc watched fascinated, his Wraith lovers kissing each other, probably for the first time. They had been together for a whole century, had shared so many things, but they obviously had never kissed each other.

Marc swallowed, deeply touched by the wonderful sight of the two beautiful young Wraith kissing one another with rapt devotion, their eyes closed and their faces suffused with the passion and love they felt for each other. He watched them kissing, lost in the breathtaking sight for what felt like ages, his body aching with desire and need. Finally, Chris drew back from the kiss and Taylor blinked, trying to find his way back into reality from where the kiss might have taken him.

“Wow,” he eventually whispered and Marc chuckled.

“Yes, that was wow. Every actor on earth would give everything to be able to look as you did right now while kissing someone.” he stated, dryly and amused. Chris scowled at him, but Marc snickered again. “Come on, guys, I want to learn more about the Wraithy way to kiss.” he demanded, impatiently. Chris smiled tenderly at him.

“You will, my beautiful Marc, just relax,” he answered, his voice filled with anticipation about what would come next. Marc looked into the golden depths of his beloved Wraith's eyes. “Please,” he whispered. “Do it.” Chris drew in a deep breath and 'bit' down. It was a short sharp sting, but Marc didn't flinch, knowing for sure that his lover wouldn't hurt him.

He concentrated on breathing slowly and calmly, looking into the golden eyes the entire time. He could feel his life floating out of his body and into Chris’ in a soft and steady stream and he heard Chris moaning in pleasure. Just before a great weakness threatened to overcome him, his life rushed back into his body and now, it was his turn to moan and gasp with the delicious pleasure surging through his whole body. He instinctively closed his eyes, dwelling in the lust and ecstasy he felt, until the process was reversed again.

He relaxed once more, knowing that Chris would give him back what he was taking and he opened his eyes and looked at the two Wraith. Taylor had thrown his head back, his face suffused with passion and lust and he knew that his own face showed the same expression. He looked at Chris who gasped and moaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy. The process was reversed again and Marc moaned with the sensation.

They knelt close to each other, Chris’ hand pressed against his own chest and Taylor's against Chris'. He could feel Taylor's life-force floating through Chris and into his own body and his own floating through Chris and into Taylor. They were so deeply connected as he had never been before with any other being and he blindly searched for Chris’ lips.

Chris kissed him, passionately and just when they parted, he felt Taylor's hungry mouth pressing against his own. They kissed, their life-forces floating back and forth again and again like a big wave and Marc drew back from the kiss and cried out with pleasure while Taylor now claimed Chris' mouth in a bruising kiss.

Marc lost all sense of time, enjoying the delicious pain the feeding aroused in him and the pure ecstasy he felt when his strength was given back to him. Now, he knew what Taylor had meant and he had to admit that he had never experienced something similar to this before. He was painfully aroused, his whole body aching with the need to come and he knew that his two lovers felt the same. When Chris slowly pulled back from his chest, he groaned with frustration. He needed to come, he needed to make this incredible experience again.

“Chris, Taylor, please, take me.” he begged, crazy with need and desire. Chris growled, ardently grabbing for something standing on the bedside table and Marc turned around, presenting him his backside, knowing what his lover wanted to do. Chris pushed one lubed finger inside him and Taylor grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

Marc opened his mouth under the onslaught, clinging to the young Wraith's strong shoulders while Chris prepared him with tender fingers for the final claiming act. It didn't take long until he was ready, driven close to the edge by the clever fingers brushing over his sweet spot again and again and the passionate kiss. Chris laid Marc on his back, raising his hips and pushing into him with one single deep thrust. Marc cried out once more, meeting Chris’ desperate thrust with the same ardor.

Taylor crawled beside him and kissed him with rapt devotion, wrapping his hand around Marc's aching cock, stroking him in times to their movements. Chris pressed his feeding hand against his chest and lowered his mouth to Marc's vulnerable throat. “Now, I will claim you, human.” he growled, his voice strangled with desire and love. “I will make you all mine.”

“Yes, Chris, yes, do it, please, take all of me, make me yours!” Marc begged, arching into the touch, eagerly waiting for Chris to bite down and fill him with his precious life-force. Chris sank his teeth into his throat and began to suck on his sensitive skin, every suck sending hot electric jolts of pleasure through his body.

When he all of a sudden felt a soft, tentative touch in his head, he reacted without thinking and opened his mind widely for his beloved Wraith. Chris bonded with his mind gently and then, Marc could feel the touch of Taylor's thoughts, too. “Yes, oh, yes, please!” he groaned, dizzy with his own lust and the desire of his two mates he could feel through their mental bond.

The incredible sensations of Chris slamming hard and fast into him, sucking on his throat and Taylor who still kissed and stroked him were almost too much to bear and he arched his back again, shivering with the hot pleasure building in his groin as he started to come. Chris sensed that he was only a heartbeat away from his completion and bit down again with his feeding hand, letting his strength float into his lover's body.

Marc's vision went white as he reached the absolute height of ecstasy, spurting his release all over Taylor's tender fingers. Chris growled at his throat and let go, following Marc over the edge, making him his in every possible way, finishing the claiming act by filling him with his seed and his life-force and leaving his visible mark on the human's throat.

Now, everyone in the whole galaxy would know that the young Marine was taken by a Wraith. Marc cried out as Chris’ ecstasy redoubled his own pleasure, both of them savoring their shared climax to the fullest. Finally, they dropped down on the mattress, sated and spent and Taylor hesitantly drew back from Marc's swollen lips.

Chris raised his head and sealed their mating with a soft and tender kiss full of love. Then they simply lay there until their racing heartbeats had slowed down and Marc became aware of his surroundings again. He heard Taylor's harsh breathing beside him, the body snuggled close to him tense with his unfulfilled desire. He turned his head and kissed Taylor tenderly and longingly.

When they parted again, Marc smiled at his new mate Chris. “I want you to take from me what you need to claim Taylor as your consort now too, my mate.” he said. Taylor gasped in surprise, because he obviously hadn't expected that.

“He never wanted to claim me.” he murmured and Marc turned his head and reached out with his hand to stroke the other Wraith's face.

“Of course, he wants to claim you. I can feel it in our bond.” he whispered. “You can feel it, too, Taylor, you only have to believe it. True mates, all three of us, nothing less.” he assured the younger Wraith who didn't dare to believe that his dream really would come true after a hundred years of hoping and waiting.

Chris smiled at him. “Yes, my beloved consort, true mates, all the three of us.” He looked at Taylor and smiled. “Marc is right, Taylor. I want to claim you, now.” Marc took his hand and laid it on his chest.

“Take what you need to do that.” he whispered. Chris caressed his heated face with his off-hand.

“You will get back all of it, I promise you.” he said and bit down. Marc looked into the beloved eyes, his own filled with trust and love. It hurt, but he relaxed and just before the pain became worse, Chris stopped and drew back. Marc watched the two Wraith kissing while Chris prepared the younger one who lay in his arms, trembling and shivering with need and passion enjoying the beautiful arousing sight as he snuggled closer to them, stroking the smooth skin within his reach.

Soon, the young officer was moaning and panting and Chris sat up, pulling Taylor with him until the Wraith sat in his lap, his back pressed against Chris' chest, sheathing his rock-hard shaft deep into the tempting tight heat of the other male. Taylor cried out and began to move up and down, impaling himself on the elder Wraith's manhood again and again. Chris wrapped his arm around him and pressed his right hand against Taylor's chest and Taylor eagerly tilted his head to the side to give him better access to his vulnerable throat.

“Chris, please, make me yours! I waited for so long, please, claim me!” he begged, crazy with longing and desire and Chris growled, contentedly and lowered his mouth to the spot where he could leave his claiming mark. “I will, right now, my beautiful Taylor,” he promised, hoarsely, eager to claim his Wraith lover like he had claimed the human he had fallen in love with as deeply as he loved the younger Wraith.  
They were still connected and Marc felt their lust and desire through the bond, Chris’ overwhelming urge to mark the younger one and claim him, too, the drive to sink his teeth into the soft skin and leave the visible sign on him which would show everyone immediately that Taylor was taken.

He felt Taylor's yearning to be claimed and the arousal and lust their frantic coupling awakened in him. Taylor had closed his eyes and his expression showed his pleasure and devotion so clearly that Marc couldn't suppress his own aroused moan. He crawled closer and wrapped his sweaty fingers around Taylor's throbbing cock, leaking with the pre-come every brush against his sweet spot had already milked from him, stroking the Wraith and Taylor gasped with the feelings the double stimulation aroused in him. Marc grabbed his feeding hand and pressed it against his chest.

Major Lorne and Colonel Mitchell had told him how the real claiming act worked, without details, but enough that Marc knew what was needed. “I want you to claim me, too, Taylor! I want to belong to you like I belong to Chris,” he demanded and Taylor growled with passion and bit down in time with Chris. Marc could feel Chris' life-force floating into Taylor and Taylor's precious strength into himself and then, the wonderful sensations became too much.

Taylor arched his back and cried out loud as he hit his peak, spilling his exuberant release all over Marc's trembling fingers while Chris pumped his seed deep inside his shivering body. Marc groaned as he came for a second time, making a mess of the sheets and Taylor's strong-muscled thigh, the ecstasy almost too much to bear. When it was over, they all fell back on the mattress, panting heavily.

Marc lay on the wet spot, but he didn't care, as satisfied and spent as he felt right now. His two mates snuggled close to him, curling themselves around his heated body at each side of him like two big cats, their sated and happy purr tickling his ears. Marc smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing gratefully. He knew for sure that his two 'Wraith-cats' would never hurt him.

Quite the opposite, they would protect him and defend him against every possible threat that might come up their way. He was the chosen consort of both of them now and every other Wraith would smell immediately that he was taken by two other Wraith. He didn't know if this happened oftentimes or if it was common practice, but he didn't care. He had come to Pegasus because he had a curious and adventurous nature and to explore the unknown and he didn't care about what others might think about their relationship. All he knew was that they had done the right thing and that they would stand by each other, no matter what would happen.

He wrapped their arms firmly around him and inhaled deeply the wonderful scent of his two beloved mates. “Love you both.” he murmured, already half asleep.

He felt a tender kiss on each cheek and heard the gentle stereo whispered: “We love you to, Marc. Now, go to sleep.” before the soft purr lulled him into the slumber of satisfaction and exhaustion.

His last thought was that he really had to be the luckiest man in two galaxies with his two astonishing Wraith-mates. No one else could be luckier than he was with Chris and Taylor by his side.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it and want to read about more adventures of Marc and his two Wraith-mates, please, let me know, I'm sure that there can be something arranged! :-)


End file.
